deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:GSFB/Xenomorph vs Makhai
Xenomorph VS Makhai Who is deadliest? Xenomorph Makhai The Battle! Team Xenomorph: Team Makhai: Hades awakens in the underworld to find an influx of souls recently killed in a macabre way; they were the vicims of a new form of monster, the Xenomorphs! Knowing through his powers how lethal they are, how easily they could wipe out humanity and most other life, and the subsequent population boom in the Underworld that would follow, Hades vows to end this pestilence before it overwhelms his dark, gloomy kingdom. He summons forth five terrible Makhai to find and slay the Xenomorphs before it is too late. Meanwhile, in an abandoned copper mine just outside of Argos, the Queen Xenomorph lays her eggs and communes with four of her drones, when she senses the arrival of a threat. Roaring, she issues chemicals signals to her drones to fan out and engage the enemy, while she herself prepares to defend her nest. In one tunnel, a Makhai approaches cautiously. Scanning the cave, he spots a Xenomorph climbing above him, positioning for a surprise attack. Yet the Makhai has two pairs of eyes that see well in darkness. He pretends not to notice the monster, until it strikes. With one stroke, he severes its incoming tail, and with another, its face . The acid bloodbath burns the torso of the Makhai, rendering it severly wounded. It screams with both mouths. Two of his comrades hear him, but before they can reach their fallen comrade they are spat upon by two Xenomorphs. The Makhai duck and fire back with Lava balls. Both sides fire at each other like cowboys in an old western, trading projectiles and ducking under thick rocks for cover. While they fight, they hear their fallen comrade scream hideously. Then silence . Soon both groups of warriors find themselves unable to fire anymore: the Makhai cannot use up more of their flesh for combat, and the Xenomorphs have dry mouths. Drawing their swords, the Makhai charge, but one is stopped dead in his tracks by a Xenomorph spear tail through the chest . However, the other Makhai engages the other two Xenomorphs and slays them easily with his swords and superior speed . After the two fiends are down, the Makhai finds that two of his swords have been eaten by the Xenomorph acid blood. It is then that the Xenomorph drone from behind strikes, but the Makhai has another head facing the attacker, and four more blades at the ready. In a split second the Xenomorph is disemboweld and decapitated . The acid that spurts on the Makhai his both of his heads and his chest, and the warrior suddenly becomes headless and collapses into sizzling, greenish molten rock Meanwhile two other Makhai are busy slaying chestbursters and Facehuggers. They eventually locate the Nest, but before they can attack, the Queen sneaks up behind them. But the Makhai already know she is there, having spotted her a few seconds before. Looking at each other, they nod and then attack. Yet the Queen grabs them both and smashes them together several times, until they are nothing more than small glowing balls of liquid metal . Though the Xenomorph Queen has lost her hands as a result of handling Lava, the victory is hers. She rears up, opens her mouth, and roars! WINNER: XENOMORPH I Category:Blog posts Category:Battles